game_of_deadboltfandomcom-20200216-history
Skeletons
Skeletons Skeletons are the most mysterious, miserable and powerful undead faction, skeletons were humans who commited suicide and were cursed to roam the city of Deadbolt for all eternity. Skeletons are first introduced in the "Sir Stela" level of 1000 Years Royale, where a group of skeletons from the gang The Dredged murdered Sir Stela and the vampires who protected his house. The skeletons become the main enemy during The Dredged missions. Due to their lack of skin, skeletons suffer from an extreme cold, so extreme that it causes many to wish for death, as the first skeleton tape represents, the owner of the tape remarking how he resents that he cannot be free of the cold, and is continuously revived to work. Skeletons dont bleed blood, they instead expell some sort of grey dust or liquid (the texture of their "blood" kinda leaves things to interpretation). Some people say that their "blood" is the powder from the reapers weapon, but this is unlikely since you can melee a skeleton to death and he will still "bleed". The skeletons look like human skeletons with slight "touches" of yellow and brown, wearing very warm clothes due to the extreme cold they suffer. Oddly enough, the rank and file of the Dredged are referred to in army terms. This, along with the fact that the grunts all wield a gun referred to as an old world rifle could possibly mean that many of the dredged come from a military background. (This is of course just speculation on the editors part.) The Dredged The Dredged was a gang formed by skeletons that sought "The Land of Warmth", these skeletons, led by Ibzan, were the first to utilize all the ash in the game and that makes them responsible for every event that transpires. They made relationships with the Zombie Kingz and the Stela family, relationships where they manipulated these groups into doing their bidding, including convincing the Stela matriarch to enact each harvest in order to collect large amounts of ash. The Dredged only have two noteworthy figures, those being Timur the Tinkerer, the chief engineer and scientist and Ibzan, their leader. The Dredged were able to successfully complete their plan to make a Corpse Portal, in order to travel to "The Land of Warmth" in the level "Home Sweet Home". They hired demons from beyond the river Styx as muscle in several missions. General Also called Lich, the general is a tall skeleton, taller than an average vampire, with a strange skull that resembles a lamb with 4 horns, the general wear a blue tunic under a yellow coat, that has light yellow "fur" on the top borders with four gray buttons, the shoes are covered by the blue tunic and they can barely be seen, but they are presumably black. The generals have the strangest and the most mysterious of powers in Deadbolt, they have the ability of resurrecting skeletons, when they do this, the general eyes turn white and ther bodies start emitting a blue glow, they even levitate for a few moments and the corpse they are resurrecting gradually goes from a very light blue to a glowing blue while its body parts fly around and reconstruct themselves, until the resurrection is completed, at that point, there will be a white flash and the resurrected skeleton will appear on the spot where he was revived. The general can also use this power for self-defence, whenever he sees the player, the general will glow like its reviving a body and will shoot a bright blue glowing projectile that turns the Reaper into ash, this magic projectile goes through everything, even cover places, the only place where the projectile doesn't reach the player is in the ventilation system and through doors. This power is explained in the Skeleton Cassette #2 (a cassette tape this skeleton drops) where according to the general that is speaking, the cold the generals feel in their bodies flow from their body to their fingers where all the cold is expulsated to reconstruct a skeleton making the generals feel warm, it is unknown how or why this power happens. Despite the fact that the generals are pretty conscious about the skeletons death wish and that they NOT want to be resurrected, they reconstruct skeletons because of the warm they feel whenever they reanimate a corpse, this creates a continuous cycle, the skeleton suicides for the extreme cold it suffers, the general resurrects it for the same reason and the cycle begins again. A general is kinda of tough, with toughness comparable to a bartender, since they both can take two headshots and seventeen punches, it goes without mention the high numbers of shots their bodies can take. Whenever they see a player the generals will shoot one projectile towards the player while they emit a blue glow like they were resurrecting a corpse. Thanks to a custom map it has now been proved that generals can resurrect other undead aside the skeletons, but it has a particular twist, when the general resurrects another undead that isn't a skeleton it will turn into a grunt, however the general cannot resurrect Hellhounds, Roland, Amber, Evelyn, Madam Stella and Vall it is unknow if it can resurrect Ibzan, this happens because generals were never intended to resurrect other undead, also their in-game resurrecting powers works based on corpses, which means that if the enemy lacks a corpse of it's own (Like Timur who's corpse it's actually the corpse of a sergeant) the general will only resurrect the corpse given to him, also, the general can't (or will have a harder time doing his peculiar activity) resurrect "gibbed" corpses like the ones cause by forced violent deaths or by deaths cause by a shotgun (or any other potent weapon, such as the reveanant) close direct impact. Upon death they have the chance to drop Skeleton Cassette #2. Technicians The technician is a rare type of skeleton in Deadbolt, and is kinda short, mainly because of it's stooping figure. The technicians have a much more different skull than the rest of skeletons. They wear a complete black suit, with black sleeves, and they wear a dark blue coat with four blue buttons, with long sleeves. They wear black pants and dark blue boots the technicians are equipped with several mines and a Grenade Launcher. Whenever they see the player they will fire their grenade launcher, their shells will make a big explosion that will kill the player if he is nearby, but if the technician is otherwise alerted they will plant mines wherever they walk. Technicians don't have much health, enduring 14 punches. When a Technician dies they drop their grenade launcher, which contains 1 shot. Timur The Tinkerer Timur the Tinkerer is the most magnificent of engineers and technicians, his skills however are matched by his extreme paranoia, this is demonstrated by his house, which is completely booby trapped, containing dangerous traps, from bombs connected to pressure plaques to booby trapped doors with an automatic shotgun attached to them, he even went to the extreme of putting a lot of mines everywhere around his room and workplace, he is addicted to his work, demonstrated by his intro quote, his ultimate goal is to become a reaper and get the warmth of The Fireplace, in order to fulfil this objective Timur tried to immolate himself in The Fireplace but he failed - presumably - due to The Fireplace's ability to hide from anyone besides The Reaper and The Cat. Timur designated the Corpse Portal, and it is unknown if Timur designated anything else. Timur itself looks like a normal grunt except for one thing, half of his front face is missing, he has a huge hole on his skull that connects with the eyes, the back part of his skull (visible, thanks to the huge hole in his head) has also holes in it, with a black border like they were provocated by fire or something similar (presumably because he tried to immolate himself in The Fireplace) he has a roasted neck, Timur is also completely naked as he doesn't have any sort of clothes. Timur is the weakest enemy in the game, only matched by Vall and the Security Camera, but unlike those 2, Timur is inmune to any sort of non-explosive shots and ranged attacks (so the player can't shoot Timur through thr swinging door and get way with it) and he can only take 1 punch, this happens because you weren't supposed to attack him directly, because it's impossible through normal means, because his room is completely rigged with explosives and the only way to kill Timur is to hit the right switch in the switch room (the switched are randomized, but the right switch is always the one with 2 strings leading to Timur´s room) and generate an explosion chain which will generate the biggest explosion in the game through normal means. Unlike any other enemy in the game, Timur lacks a corpse of it's own, instead Timur has the corpse of a sargeant, this happens because the developer wouldn't code a corpse for an enemy whose corpse won't be seen due to the giant explosion (If you look hard enough you can find it, though). Another interesting fact is that Timur only has an exploding animation, even though the cause of death differs, Timur's bodyparts will always go flying in flames due to the fact that Timur was supposed to die during an explosion, but it can be attacked in a different way thanks to the level editor. Ibzan Ibzan is the leader of "The Dredged", he is a very charismatic figure among the skeletons, Ibzan earned all of his followers by art and magic of his stories, he told stories about "The Land of Warmth", a place where the skeletons wouldn't have to suffer extreme cold, a place where they could feel alive again, and more importantly, he told them how to get there. Ibzan also manipulated other gangs and families to do his bidding, he used the Stela family to make more harvest to get more ash and bodies to do the corpse portal Timur designed, he tricked the Zombie Kingz to distribute the ash and he got a complete horde of skeletons following him under the promise of warmth. It is implied Ibzan knew about this place because he was a reaper at some point, this is demostrated by his pitch black blood, his knowledge of "The Land of Warmth" and The Fireplace, the contents of the Skeleton Tape #3, his tape, the wall patch in his apartment and the non-functioning lighter in his desk. Ibzan constantly calls The Fireplace "friend" and usually uses a fancy vocabulary. It is unknown what happened between the Fireplace and Ibzan, but he stopped being a reaper and became something in between, it is unknow how this happened but very soon after Ibzan distancing with The Fireplace, he regretted his actions and just wants to apologize with The Fireplace, he learned the consequences of its doings and just wants the warmth of The Fireplace, no matter what. It is also implied on that Ibzan is the owner of the Secret Cassette. which would explain why he is at dissonance with the Fireplace. based on that evidence. Ibzan committed suicide due to the monotony of his life, and because of this. He became a skeleton and was hated by the fireplace Ibzan clothes are pretty similar to a sargeant, in fact, you could only say that the only physical difference between him and a sargeant is the head and Ibzans boots. The skull of Ibzan is similar to a lich, with small differences on the shape, but this small differences makes the skull stand out from the liches, aside of that, Ibzans nasal holes are much larger than any skeleton on the game. His "eyes" are also different, they have different shape and size than any other skeleton and they have a "black-ish" trail at the right or the left of them (depending on the eye) similar to a sloth, Ibzans teeths are also different but similar to a grunt. Ibzan has 2 horns, one on the left side and one on the right side, one of them is broken, presumably during a fight ordered by The Fireplace. Ibzan seems to wield a .32 Revolver, the weapon the actual reaper starts the game with it. Ibzan resistance is similar to a Lich, Ibzan can take 2 shots to the head and several shots to the body and thanks to a "glitch" in the game, it has been found out that Ibzan can take 17 punches (85 punches if you count all of his phases except when he is kneeling in the snow) because it is impossible to kill Ibzan via punches without using a specific strategy because Ibzan doesn't flinch when he takes a punch and he has a speed-light reload time and a very quick hand to pull the trigger. Also when Ibzan is kneeling in the snow he will die from 1 punch and 1 bullet, Ibzan's Home You can access Ibzan's home during the mission "As A Glass". It is very barren, lacking any furniture besides a metal chair and desk, a bed and a locked safe. The wall appears to contain a fireplace that's been crudely plastered over, and the safe contains a broken lighter, as well as several notes and the location of the meat portal. Ibzan's fight After the player has talked to The God of Life, there will be a cutscene where Ibzan will look for The God of Life, and then the battle will begin. After the player has climbed up the well, Ibzan will appear on the middle of a room in the mansion, right in front of a ventilation pipe, accesible from the hallway before entering the room where Ibzan is waiting, after the player kills him, Ibzan will bleed pitch dark blood and teleport in a blue flash on a room upside the current room, right in front of a door that connects between that room and a room where a grunt is looking in the mirror. After the player kills him, he will teleport to the room before the initial roo in the fight, this time, 2 grunts will appear alongside him, when the player kills him again, he will teleport to the upper room, spawning two sargeants and making a melee attack on the place he appears, after you kill him, he will teleport on the room before the right balcony, where you can find a sargeant, this time Ibzan will appear with one sargeant and one grunt, after you kill him he will teleport one last time, he will appear at the entrance of the mansion, between the well and the entrance, this time he will not spawn any skeletons and he will be crouching in the snow. The only way to kill Ibzan there is to shoot him from the roof, there Ibzan will finally die, but not before saying sorry to his "friend", attempting to approach him will result in him raising his gun pulling the trigger a few times as it seems empty but he will have one bullet left and will still attempt to kill you. If you enter and exit the well repeatedly, you can dodge Ibzan's final shot. Doing so will cause Ibzan to endlessly aim his gun at you and repeatedly pull the trigger, though the player is no longer in any danger. When you finally kill Ibzan, he has a 25% chance of dropping the Skeleton Cassette #3. However, unlike Madam Stela, only the final death counts. Trivia * The only way to kill a sergeant via punches is to take advantage of a bug. To execute the bug you will need a flashbang. Whenever you find a sergeant just stun him with the flashbang and overlap his sprite with your sprite and start punching, doing these will also grant you the achievement "Pirouette" * The only way to kill a lich via punches is to again - take advantage of a bug. To execute the bug simply overlap the lich´s sprite with yours and start punching, the lich´s freezing projectile will hover over your head and you will be safe, however this method is insecure and is probably that you will never be able to do it * If you are frozen by a lich it will freeze you in your current image, this applies on all cases, even if you were swinging a hammer the lich will freeze you while you swing the hammer even the white stripe that represents the hammer´s movement will freeze * If you kill a sergeant while he is doing the spin with his hammer will earn you the achievement "Pirouette" * The icon for Deadbolt Level Editor game is the the upper half of a sergeant's body * Just like all the other enemies, there is a badge on Steam that represents that specific Enemy Faction and in this case is the Grunt. * The grunt and the technician can't retaliate between blows (Timur doesn't count) * Ibzan's broken lighter, walled off fireplace and pitch black blood imply that he was a reaper before the events of the game. * Ibzan's broken lighter also explains why he can't transport through vents * Originally Timur had a slightly different design, with a gray hoodie * Ibzan is a biblical name, it's meaning is "Father of a target" or "Father of Cold" * Unlike other Skeletons, Ibzan and the generals have a skull that wears resemblance to a cow's skull or to a lamb's skull Category:Undead Category:Enemies